Gift Unmasked
by Miraculous Potterhead
Summary: It was one year of being superheroes and Ladybug decides to make a present for Chat Noir. Nothing can go wrong, or can there.


It was one year, one year since she started to crush on her famous classmate Adrien Agreste, one year since she and Alya where best friends, and one year of lying about her superhero life as Ladybug.

It was one year, one year since he had some freedom, one year since he went to public school for the first time, one year since he made his first friend, and one year since he saved paris on a daily base as Chat Noir.

It was their one year anniversary. The mayor invited them to a masked ball to celebrate the many times they saved paris. The first day they saved paris became a national celebration day. It was also the day that the lives of Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste changed once again.

 **Two days before the day of Ladybug and Chat Noir.**

"Tikki?" Marinette called walking into her room.

"Chat and mine one year anniversary of being superheroes is comming up soon. Do you think I should make him something? Or is it to much to make him a gift. What if he feel like he has to accept it but he doesn't like it? Isn't it better to just buy something? But what do I buy for him? What does he like? a bracelet? No to girlish. a scarf than? I don't-"

"Marinette, calm down. Just make him something. I'm sure he'll love it. Because you made it yourself." Tikki told her best friend aka master.

"What will I make him than?"

"Make him a scarf, just like Adriens but black with green."

"Tikki, your amazing!" Marinette said carefully hugging the little kwami.

Marinette worked until late on the scarf but it wasn't finished yet. She was almost halfway when her parents told her she had to go to sleep. The scarf was black with a trimm of green stripes and there were green paw prints scattered around.

 **One day before the day of** **Ladybug and Chat Noir**

The next morning Marinette woke up late again. She was just in time at school and she chatted with alya for a bit before school started. After school Marinette rushed home to do her homework and continue on the scarf.

It was around seven o'clock when marinette realize she was out of green wool and her black was comming to an end as well.

She wanted to rush to the store to buy some new but all the stores are closed by the time she would arrive. So she came up with a clever idea and she searched for her red wool.

than she started to make the black fade into red and she added some black spots. This way her scarf was long enough to wrap around chats neck twice. Before she went to bed she added her little logo in the left corner.

 **The** **day of Ladybug and Chat Noir**

Marinette woke up early in the morning. Which was ironic because she didn't need to go to school that day.

The whole morning Marinette was nervous of meeting chat for lunch near the Eiffel tower. As soon as her alarm clock told her it was 12 o'clock she transformed and she left toward the famous tower of paris. When she arrived a few minutes later she saw that Chat was already waiting for her.

"Hello M'Lady" Chat says "It's _pawsome_ to see you on this _meaw_ vulous day."

"Hi Chat, it's great to see you as well."

"Do you have anything planned for today, LB?" Chat Noir asks with a mischievous smile.

"I haven't, I thought you wanted to surprise me but I have a gift for you." Ladybug replies smiling bright.

Ladybug and Chat Noir decide to just sit on the Eiffel tower and talk because they never really get time to just sit and talk without akuma's interfering or beeping miraculouses to take care of.

"Chaton, I still have my gift and I have to go home for diner soon." Ladybug said handing the gift to her partner.

"O, I almost forgot. What is it?" Chat carefully unwraps the gift and let the knitted scart slide through his fingers "Wow, LB, that is beautiful, a Ladybug and Chat Noir scarf."

"Do you like it? I made it myself."

"That makes it even better you know." Chat blushes "You know Ladybug, even though I don't know who you are I can only imagine how kind, creative and amazing the girl behind the mask is and I am proud that I can call you my partner. And I hope that you one day will tell me who you are, but until that day comes I will respect your wish to keep our identity secret."

"O, Kitty, you know why I can't tell you."

"I know, but we are heroes for one year now" Chat is looking down at the scarf in shame.

while looking at the scarf he noticed a little signature in the left corner of the scarf. he looked closer to the little signature and immediately recognised it as Marinettes. After looking again he looks up to Ladybug.

"Chat noir, is everything alright?" Ladybug asked with a concerned look in her eyes.

"You signed it."

"I always do. Why do you ask"

"Princess, My Lady" chat whispers

"What?! how do you know?"

"I think you used the wrong sign"

"Nononononononononono, this can't be happening. This wasn't the plan"

"Wasn't it?" Chat sounds a little amused "I think my bad luck rubbed on to you than."

Ladybug ignores Chat's question and begins to walk back and forth on the Eiffel tower where they were sitting. "And now you are probably disappointed because I am just a clumsy girl and I am definitely not as the girl you think I am and I will never-

"Marinette, listen to me." chat says taking her hands in his. "you are amazing, creative, smart, adorable in and outside the mask and I love both sides of you."

A sob escapes Marinette when she looks chat noir in the eyes and she asks "Are you serious? Do you really mean it Chatton?"

"Every single word." Chat Noir smile reassuring at ladybug. "I think it is time to return the favour M'lady. I think it is only fair to show you my identity."

"Chat, you don't need to you know." Ladybug replies with nervousity in her voice.

"but I want to." Chat Noir says with his signature grin. Before Ladybug can protest more a flash of green surrounds Chat Noir and Adrien is standing in his place.

"A- adrien?!" Ladybug gasps placing her hands in front of her mouth and stumbling backwards to lean against the frame of the Eiffel tower.

The blond model is confused by his lady's reaction. "Surprise." He says to overcome the akward silence between them.

"This can't be happening. Kind, caring and polite Adrien can't be my cocky, flirty and loyal Chaton. It just doesn't fit"

"but it fits perfectly" a annoyed voice commented causing a surprised wielder to call out his kwami's name.

"Think about it" plagg continued a little annoyed. "As Adrien he has to be a perfect rolemodel. While as Chat Noir he can do what he want without people judging. So they are both extremes of the same person."

"Still, even I can't be lucky enough to have my best friend and the boy I love to be-" Ladybug abruptly stops talking "did I really say that? Shoot! Please say you didn't hear that."

"If it makes you happy I pretend I didn't hear a thing... but I'm quite happy with what you said" Adrien said with a iconic Chat Noir grin.

"Really?!" Marinette asked "But why?"

"because I love you" adrien said leaning towards Marinette.

Marinette leaned in as well. Closing her eyes. When their faces are a few inches appart she can feel his breath on her skin. A moment later his soft lips kiss hers.

Marinette and Adrien are sitting on the Eiffel tower leaning in to each other and they are just talking and kissing.

"Seriously? We've been so close to finding out our identitys?" Marinette asks laughing.

Adrien is smiling as wel. "yea. We were so oblivious" he smiles.

"Adrien?" marinette whispers.

"Mmh" he reacts placing his head on her shoulder and closing his eyes.

"I'm really happy you are my silly kitty" She wispers

"Me too." he said a grin comes across his face. " _Purr_ incess"

[Edited: 9-1-2017; Nothing big just little typos]


End file.
